Doppel-Who?
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: It was a beautiful day at the beach, until trouble arose. Amy, Sticks, and Zakayla had be sucked into a portal and landed in Moebuis! Will Sonic, Knuckles and Tails save them in time or will they be stuck there forever along with the evil counterpart of themselves, King Scourge and his gang?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I come up with another story idea.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own SEGA only Zakayla the hedgehog.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You'll pay for this you pesky rodents!"

"No way Egghead!"

It was another day in the unnamed village. Sonic and the team had just defeated the notorious Dr. Eggman and is huge Megabot. Honestly this time Eggman was trying to take the unnamed villages water supply but was foiled yet again by this amazing team. After the fight, Sonic and the guys went out to relax on the beach, while Amy, Sticks, and Zakayla had a little picnic next to the water. Amy sighed feeling the sand between her toes.

"This a such a wonderful day!" she shouted happily. Sticks nodded.

"Yep and there is not even one alien spaceship in the sky." Sticks said eyeing the sky. "I'm watching you sky….." Amy looked at her funny then she shrugged in off like it was nothing totally aware of Sticks _ahem_ problem.

"Yep." agreed Sonic. "Nothing can ruin this day. You girls up for a game of volleyball?"

"Sure." said Zakayla who was currently splashing in the water with Tails. Sticks and Amy nodded and walked over towards the net. Knuckles was already there. "Heads up!" he shouted and served the ball and it when up and over the net. It was girls versus boys and since there were 3 girls and 3 boys it was all even. So they played for awhile totally unknown to what was about to appear.

After a little while the score was tide. It was Sonic's turn to serve and he smirked. "Get ready to lose ladies." he said and served the ball and it went up and over the net.

"I got it! I got it!" shouted Amy but it went over her hand and landed in the bushes. "I don't have it."

"Don't worry, I got." said Sticks and at that note, dived straight into the bushes. Zakayla chuckled.

"I'll go after her." she replied and went in after her. Stick was looking in the for the ball and luckily it was out in the open. She cheered and grabbed it. Z stood a bit behind her.

"Cool you found the volleyball." she said. "Come on Sticks let's go back to the gang. I have a bad feeling out here."

"You're telling me." Before either girls could take one step, a purple portal appear out of nowhere. Sticks jumped and growled at it with her boomerang in her hand in a fighting stance. Z glared at it.

"What is a portal doing here?" Sticks questioned.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it." Z said. "But we should go tell th- whoa!" The portal was sucking Zakayla in. Sticks grabbed her and tried to pull her back but she ended up sliding too. Sticks planted her feet to the ground but no matter how hard she tried, the portal was too powerful.

"Ack!" she yelled. Zakayla whole body was almost inside the portal along with part of Sticks hand and foot.

"Sticks! Zakayla!" shouted a voice which belong to Amy. Amy rushed up and grabbed Sticks hand and pulled her back but she was getting sucked up as well. Soon Amy lost her footing and she tripped and all three girls fling into the portal. They screamed which caught the attention of the boys.

"The girls!" shouted Tails.

"Come one they must be in trouble!" said Sonic.

"Wait, what about the game." asked Knuckles. Sonic and Tails glared at him. Knuckles held up his hands in defense. "Fine, let's go." Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles rushed to the scene and appeared but by the time they got there the girl were already sucked in .

"Ladies!" shouted Sonic. The portal closed and for once in their lifetime, the boys were too late. Sonic was too late.

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

"AHHHHHH!" Sticks, Z, and Amy as they fell out of the portal onto the ground. They groan and stood up.

"Ow, where are we?" asked Sticks shaking her head then getting the dust out of her ear. Amy and Zakayla looked around. They were in a place where the trees are dead, the grass didn't grow and sky was completely dark and dusty to the point where you could see no cloud in the sky.

"This place gives me the creeps." announced Zakayla. You could feel the wind howling in the background.

Amy looked around. "This place seems very familiar….."

Zakayla spotted a sign and pointed at it. "Hey guys look!" The girls walked up to the sigh and in read Moebius.

"Moebius? What does that mean?" asked Sticks. Zakayla point her finger up and tried to say something but ended up closing her mouth and putting her arm down shaking her head from side to side.

"I have no clue. What about you Amy?" asked Z. "Amy?" Amy's lips quivered in fear with her eyes widen. Zakayla nudged her up of her trans.

"Amy, What's wrong?"

Amy sighed. "I know this place. Me and Sonic crossed here along time ago. Moebius means Mobius in our dimension.

"Ok meaning…" Sticks said trying to get to the point quicker.

"This is opposite Mobius." explained Amy.

"So what you're telling me is that this is Mobius, it's just that this world is some sort of counterpart of it?" said Zakayla playing back what Amy just said.

"Yep. And to think that Scourge rules this whole world." said Amy frowning.

"Scourge who's that?" questioned Sticks.

"Scourge is Sonic's doppelganger." replied Amy. "In this world we have doppelgangers, evil selves. For instance, my evil self is a crazy whack job who wants to smash everyone including Scourge. And to think she loves him to the point of killing him."

"Great. Now we have evil selves. This is terrific, what else can go wrong today?" shouted Zakayla.

"Hey girls look." shouted Sticks at the top of a dune. Amy and Zakayla rushed to the top. All three looked down to see a yellow fox wearing a army suit and black hair having robot work on a machine.

"Tails? Wait…not Tails." said Sticks.

"Nope that's Miles." explained Amy.

"What is he doing?" said Zakayla eyeing the yellow fox suspiciously.

"Looks like a machine of some sort." said Sticks getting closer.

"A machine that brought us here. Looks at the schematics on the screen." On the screen it showed a portal. The same portal that sucked in the girls on Mobius. "Why that little…HEY!" shouted Sticks. Miles heard her and looked at her. He looked at his robots and pointed at the ladies.

"Uh-oh." they all said in unison.

"Run!" shouted Amy. Sticks, Zakayla, and Amy sprinted of running with robots, that looked like egg pones, closely behind them. They race and raced with all their might as far as there feet could carry them but they couldn't lose them.

"Split up!" shouted Amy. They nodded and broke apart. Sticks went to the right with three robots on her tail, Amy headed to the left with three robots on her tail and Zakayla took to the skies with once again three robots on her tail. Amy grab her hammer and managed to smash two to the robots but didn't know that there was one behind her. She grunted and was knocked onto the floor. The robot grabbed her and she struggled to get out of its grip. The robot brought her to Miles along with her friends in the same vote as she is. Miles smirked.

"Well look who decided to drop in?" said the counterpart of the mechanical genius Tails looking at them evilly.

"Nice to see you to _Miles_." Amy said sarcastically glaring at the kitsune.

"Ah, Amy Rose. Not the little red dress, snot nose brat anymore are you?." Replied Miles. "I see you've grown mature over the past few years. Scourge will be most pleased to see you." Amy grunted and continued to glare at him. Miles looked past her admiring the other female hedgehog and badger.

"Most interesting. The badger reminds me of Stones here." Sticks growled at him and tried to bite him. He walked past her and looked at the orange hedgehog.

" I haven't see you before. Most peculiar." he reached out to touch her hand but she kicked him. Miles backed up in pain.

"Try to touch me again and I will snap those little twigs you call arms." Zakayla threatened. Miles huffed.

"You brought us here didn't you?" questioned Amy. He nodded.

"Still working out the kinks. Since you and your, ahem, _friends_ destroyed the portal years before, I've be working on a way to get back. you three just got caught in the cross fire but no matter, the king will find something to do with you." He said. He turn towards the robots and ordered them. "Take these ladies to the king."

The robots nodded and took them towards the castle. There doom awaits.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Until the next chapter. ByE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Chapter!**

 _ **Doppelgangers I made up:**_

 **Fists the Echidna = Knuckles evil twin**

 **Stone the Badger = Sticks evil twin**

 **?= Z evil twin**

 **The rest belong to SEGA. Zakayla belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sky began to grow dark, as our three female hero's entered the dark castle. It happened or should I say, it used to be the Castle of Acorns home to the doppelgangers of the Acorn Family, until Scourge and them rebelled against their rule and kicked them out. Scourge was then claimed king by himself and ruled with an iron fist. Of course the citizens of the land didn't like this and also rebelled against him but, the team known as the Suppression Squad put the citizens in there place and ever since, no one has been able to do anything about it so they just ignored the entire situation.

The Castle of Acorn soon grew darker as you can begin to hear voices in the distances. The silhouettes of objects that were creeping up on the wall began to grow taller. Spider webs were seen as it wasn't blended in with the blackish grayish walls along with the cracks going down into the ground upon where the robots were walking. Sticks shuttered at the scenery.

"This place gives me the creeps." she said as she ruffled her fur.

"You tell me. It _**STILL**_ the same as ever." Amy said sarcastically remembering the first time she and Sonic came here. Zakayla on the other hand was fighting the robots that was carrying her. But they still wouldn't budge. Probably because they tied her up with chains.

"Stupid Robots." She mumble and crossed her arms over her chest. Soon there was a light shining down the end of the hallway that they happened to be in. As they came closer, the light shined brighter. Before long, our female hero's entered the room and were greet by some similar faces, well some new faces to Zakayla and Sticks, similar faces to Amy. The robot brought them to a large throne room where the some of the Suppression Squad and the servants of Acorn (or should I say slaves of Scourge) were chatting/arguing and or being harshly mistreated. But shortly they stopped when Miles spoke.

"Your highness, we have guests." he said and bowed. The robots harshly threw Amy, Sticks, and Z to the ground. They groaned and looked up towards the throne. On the throne chair sat a green hedgehog with shades covering his eyes. He also a three claws scratch marks over is chess and black and green shoes on his feet. He had the smile of a true bad boy and was currently picking at it with a toothpick. When Miles spoke about the intruders, he really didn't care what he was blabbering about until he looked over and saw a familiar face along with some new faces. He automatically stopped what he was doing, got up and smirked at the trio that was before him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here." he said eying then and then turning to Amy. "Nice to see you again, pinky."

"Don't call me pinky unless you want to get whacked into next week!" shouted Amy, gritting her teeth at him.

"So this is the famous Scourge, you were talking about?" said Sticks, cutting the eye contact between the two and also knowing how Amy gets when she is insulted. Trust me it isn't pretty.

"Aw, pinky, you were talking about me?" said Scourge with a hand over his chest showing fake remorse, earning chuckles from his comrades. Amy growled at him.

"Eh, I've seen better." Z decided to join in the conversation. Everyone stopped chuckling and turned to her. Scourge slandered over to her and neil down to her.

"Better? Ha, I'm the best there is, sweet thang." he said as he was about to cup her chin. Miles spoke again to warned him.

"Careful _sire_ , she a tough one. We had to call in some extra help to contain her." he said with no emotion, still burying the fact that he hates Scourge in every possible way.

"Whatever, how bad can she be?" he said a before he new it, he was in sudden pain. Since Z was strapped in power chains from the waist and up, her leg and feet were free, so she grabbed him by his wrist and twisted it, causing Scourge to simply spin and land on his back with a thud. He groaned in pain. She glared at him.

" **Don't** touch me." she said harshly and let him go. Scourge got to his feet and growled at her.

"Correction, very bad." he said then he changed his look. "And I like bad." Scourge licked his lips and looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Zakayla looked at him disgustedly and rolled her eyes.

"Typical bad boys….." she mumbled. Scourge got up and walked over and stood in front of his throne rubbing his chin. He seemed to be thinking about something. Fiona walked over to him, bowed he head lightly and looked at him seductively.

"I say we get rid of them Scourge. Especially the rude orange one." she said as she guided her hands along his scars touching . Scourge was over thinking and brushed passed her, earning a pout and a mad face.

Scourge paced slowly in front of our female hero's like lion getting ready for the kill.

"Get them up." he command to the robots which they listened. They harshly got them up earning groans from them. Scourge smirked in satisfaction at their pain. Sticks growled at him furiously.

"When I get my hands on you…" she started to say but was cut of by herself.

"Hey quiet you!" Stones, her evil counterpart of her said looking down on her.

"Well looks like we found your counterpart Sticks." said Zakayla. "And she is boring."

"Yeah, looks like she an uptight sissy." Amy said with Sticks agreeing with her. Stones growled at them.

"Put them in a cell." commanded Scourge. "The boys will be coming to save them. And when they do we'll be ready for them." The robots compiled and dragged them to the cells down below. The girl were struggling against them and all they heard left was Scourges evil laugh.

 _xxxxxxx_

Meanwhile Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, were in Tails workshop trying to figure out where the ladies have gone. Tails and recovered video of what happened.

"They got sucked into a portal." said Sonic pointing to the screen. "But the problem is where they went."

"Yeah." said Tails, agreeing with his friend. "Luckily they disappeared in range of the cameras on the shop."

"That's great and all but where they go?!" yelled Knuckles scratching his head. Tails did some typing on his computer. He analyze the portal and soon came up with the results that was printed on his printer. He walked over and grabbed it and looked over it. He gasped.

"What Tails? Where are they?" asked Sonic curious to what his kitsune friend has to say. But you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat.

"Sonic, Knuckles, there in Moebius." exclaimed Tails. They looked at him wide eyed.

"There is no way there in Moebius!" shouted Sonic. "But then again Miles is just as smart as you." Then it hit Sonic like a ton of bricks. "You don't think Miles figured out how to create a portal to come into Mobius do you?"

Tails slight shook his head. "I think he has but the system he is using keeps failing on him, so I doubt he has it all the way fixed. Looks like to me thanks to the scan I did on the portal, he keeps running into roadblocks. The girls getting sucked in was probably one of those roadblocks."

"Ok so how do we get them back?" asked Knuckles, getting tired of the talking Tails is doing.

"Um we can." said Tails nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sonic and Knuckles at the same time, scaring the two tailed fox.

"Guys was I meant to say was we can't go in there and save them or we will get stuck there to." he explained. "They can only get themselves out."

Sonic signed. "Ok, but we can stand here do nothing can we?"

"Of course not." said Tails. "We can send them a signal but it won't hold up for long. I can send them coordinates to where my special portal is."

"You can do that?" questioned Knuckles.

"Yep, with this old portal panel from years ago. I hope I can get this working." he said looking at the old model.

"Of course you can." said Sonic. "Alright guys, let's do it, to it!"

 _xxxxxxxx_

Under the Castle of Acorn, Amy, Sticks, and Z were stuck in the cells. Sticks was gnawing at the cell bars while Zakayla and Amy were talking about what happened. And the worst part, the cells smelled.

"Yuck. Now I know how you feel. He his capital C-R-E-E-P, creepy!" Zakayla said as she shuttered in disgust. "And to think that's Sonic's Anti!"

"I know." Amy said agreeing with the orange hedgehog. "Now you see why Sonic hates him so."

Sticks stopped gnawing at the bars. "Oh please if you thought he was bad, try my anti. She is too uptight."

"True." said Amy. "I hope we don't run into Rosy. She is completely crazy! Always focus on on smashing everyone. Including Scourge himself. "

"I hope the boys has figure that we are gone and find us a way out of here." said Zakayla.

"Yeah I-" before Amy could reply a light shined in the cell the light revealed a hologram of Tails.

"Tails!" all three girls exclaimed.

"Hi girls!" Tails waved. "Hey listen up I don't have a lot of time to explain this. I lock on a location were the portal I am going to open for you is going to appear. It is on the outskirts of Moebius where Miles pulled you in. You have to get there quick because I can only keep it open for so long. Thankfully Miles won't be able to pinpoint it until it is to late."

"Ok so the rest it up to us." said Amy.

"Yes I don't have a lot of time before Miles catches on to the signal." said Tails quickly.

"Ok, how much time do we have?" asked Z.

"You have precisely 15 minutes starting now. Bye!" and that Tails was gone. A hologram of a watch appeared in thin air and counting down. At that, Amy turned to her friends.

 **15:00**

"Alright you heard the fox." She said in a leader voice. "We have to get out of her in 15 minutes. But the question here is how?" The girls thought for a little bit, but time wasn't on there side. They already wasted 30 secs.

 **14:30**

"I got it!" shouted Zakayla. "The answer is simple!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sticks.

"Easy. There opposite of us. We work good as a team. They don't." she explained.

"Right! So all we have to do is.." Amy said then Sticks joined.

"Turn them against each other!" said Sticks.

"Yes! Come on let's do it. Amy?" Zakayla smirked. Amy smirked back at her.

"I will be my pleasure." she said and stepped forward. " _Ahem_ , **HELP!** " Amy scream at the top of her lungs and down came Alicia and Boomer.

"What is it you brat?" Alicia snarled. Amy blinked at her innocently.

"I have a bug on by boot and my friends are to scare to get it. Be a dear and get it for me?" she asked sweetly while Zakaya and Sticks were trying to hold in the laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Alicia yelled clearly irritated. "First I have to deal with that idiot Scourge and now you. Fine let me see!" Alicia bend down and took a look but saw nothing.

"I don't see no stinkin- AUGH" She yelled as Amy kicked her in the face extremely hard, causing her to have a bruise and fall unconscious.

"Alicia!" yelled the walrus and looked at the trio. He aimed his blaster at them.

"Fools your going to pay for that!" he said charging up.

"I don't thinks so!" Zakayla said and pushed the bars of the handled and smack the door to the cell into Boomer. He was fling to the wall and smashed against the pavement. He landed on the floor was groan also unconscious.

"Wow. I didn't know you have super strength." said Amy hi-fiving her.

"I don't. I must've build up endurance and upper body strength from all the training I be doing in the forest. " she replied.

"That's great. Let's go!" Sticks said and the three ran out of the cell quarters into the hallways of the Dark Castle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading. Now onward! ByE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **12:49….**

 **12:48….**

 **12:47….**

 **12:46** … The time kept ticking by the second as our famous trio rushed down the hallways of the Castle of Acorn. Corner to corner they kept twist and turning into and soon the exit came into view.

"Great almost there!" shouted Amy but then was knocked back by full force. They groan in pain and looked up to see Knuckles evil Anti Fist, Fiona, and Stones.

"Going somewhere ladies?" smirked Fiona and charge and tackled Amy to the ground. Amy smacked her off of her and pulled out her hammer and got into a battle stance. Fiona recovered and glared at her.

"Fine let's go! I've been waiting for this a long time since you betrayed Sonic and went with Scourge!" said Amy and charged at her. Sticks scream her battle cry and attacked Stones. Stones wasn't ready for her and panicked and tried to runaway for her but Sticks wasn't having it and when wild on her.

"Get her off me!" yelled Stones scared of her good side.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" yelled Z. Fist was dealing with Zakayla as he was punching her. He looked over at Stones and decided to go and help her. Obviously being distracted, Zakayla tapped his shoulder. He looked back at her.

"Hey tough guy. What's 1+2?" she asked. Fist glared at her.

"Uh Duh is 3 dummy." he said crossing his arms in content of answering the question.

"Exactly right!" she said. "1+2 is 3. Three of you _gone_ , idiot. Sticks!" She punched Fist in the face sending him flying at full force. Sticks saw this and grab Stone and threw her up colliding with Fist into a wall. Knocking them both unconscious.

"Yeah!" The duo laughed and side bumped each other. Amy rushed over to them.

"Great you girls!" she cheered. Sticks looked around and only saw Fist and Stones and no Fiona.

"Hey where's Fiona?" asked Sticks. They looked around and no Fiona.

"I don't know she must of ran off." said Amy. "Come on, we don't have much time left!" and So they bolted out the doors and towards the outskirts of town.

 **3:24…**

 **3:23…**

 **3:22…** Time kept ticking. The girls were running for basically there lives.

"I can't believe that fight took up so much time!" exclaimed Amy.

"I know. Look the portal is just a head!" shouted Zakayla. They were so close until a green blur knocked them to there feet.

"You've got to be kidding me!" groaned Amy. There appeared Scourge along with Fiona and Miles with 6 robot bodyguards behind them.

"You three aren't going anywhere!" growled Scourge glaring at them. "Fiona told me what was happening and I can't trust those fools for nothing!" Then he smirked at them.

"I also know that your trying to escape back to Mobius. Not happening! If Sonic and those buffoons her calls friends aren't coming to get you, then we'll just have to keep you here till time runs out!"

"Great how he know that?" said Amy.

"Um Amy, I'm pretty sure he can see the hologram clock just like we can." Zakayla said pointing at it.

"Oh. Shoot." she said sighing.

 **1:58…..**

"Crap, we only have 2 mins left!" said Sticks.

"Out of our way Fake Sonic!" shouted Z which caused Scourge to growl at her.

"I am 10 times better than that idiot!" he yelled clearly pissed off. "Robots attack!" at his command all six robots came charging at once which surprised them.

"I got it." At that point, Z teleported and slashed through all six robots at once leaving them in parts. She land next to Amy and slashed her hand together getting the dirt off. "There problem solved. Learned that one from Shadow."

"Dang it. Fine we'll move on to plan B. Get them!" All three Anti's charged at them and fought each other. Fiona was going at Amy, Scourge was wrestling Z, and Sticks was chasing Miles around. They went at this for a little bit, until Amy notice the time.

 **0:35**

"Ok, ditch them and go for the portal." shouted Amy but was cut of by Fiona.

"Not so fast Pinky!" said Fiona and grabbed her quills.

"Amy!" yelled Z but got punched by Scourge.

"He he." Scourge laughed.

"That's it!" said Z and teleported and then came back. "Hey Scourge, Amy had a give for ya!"

"What?!" then Scourge eyes went wide. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Hi Scourgey! I HaVe a **SMASHING** preseNt for You!" squealed Amy's Anti, Rosy taking out her green spikey hammer and charge at him.

"Crap!" scourge made a run for it. Running towards Fiona and Miles direction.

"Babe, keep us away from her!" yelled Fiona almost getting hit by the psycho young hedgehog while running along Scourge. Miles decided to leave since this was getting to much out of hand.

"That's it I'm out of here!" yelled Miles as he flew away.

"Come back here my Pretties!" Rosy the Rascal cackled as shh Chased after them. The girls laughed.

"Nice going." said Amy. Zakayla winked at her and smiled.

"Now to make sure Miles can't create portal anymore." Amy smashed His work into scraps.

"Amy come on! Five seconds on the clock!"

 **0:05**

 **0:04**

 **0:03..**

 **0:02...**

At the last second all three girls hopped into the portal as they felt it close behind them.

 **0:01..**

 **0:00. TIMES UP**

xxxxxx

The Boys were waiting outside the workshop waiting for the girls to get back. Sonic was being impatient as usually.

"Are you sure they got your message Tails?" asked Sonic tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes I'm positive. " he replied. Suddenly, the portal Tails created,opened and out came the girls.

"Oof." They groaned and stood up, dusting themselves off.

"Amy!" Sonic quickly zoomed over and hugged Amy tightly. "I've missed you! Are you ok?"

Amy giggled. "I've missed you too! And I'm ok."

"Ahem, want about the rest of us?' said Sticks crossing her arms. Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Yeah you girls ok too?"

Yep, Thanks for asking." Zakayla sarcastically said earning chuckled from everyone. "Oh and Sonic, I hate your anti self."

Sonic groaned. "Who doesn't? What he do this time?"

"Come on you guys the day is almost over. You can tell us inside while we eat. Cool?" said Knuckles. Everyone agreed and went inside liking the idea. They talked and chat and enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

 _xxxxxxxxx_

Back on Moebius, Scourge was walking around with Fiona mumbling about what happened. For some reason, Rosy had manage to chase them all the way to the Shadow Dens (opposite of the Mystic Ruins) which happens to be very far away from the Castle. It was night and the caves were extremely scary and dangerous around that time. In the distance the wind was howling along with the night time creature noises sound loudly.

"Babe I think we're lost." Fiona said shuttering at her surroundings.

"Seriously were not lost. To think we would be down here if it wasn't for Rosy and the "goody two shoes" female hero's." Scourge said kicking the rock he was using a bit to far. It manage to hit something which caught the attention of the evil hedgehog and decide to go of and investigate. Fiona ran after him.

"Scourge what was- whoa." she said in awe, looking at the object in front of them.

"I know, whoa is right." he said agreeing with her. There was someone frozen in ice. But the question is who?

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's the end of the story. I hope you liked it.**

 **ByE readers!**


End file.
